The Forgotten Guardian
by NeoVaihlo
Summary: The Second part to my many part chain of stories. The Scouts are kicking butt in our time now, but but when a mysterious warrior appears, will he spell victory or death for the Scouts? please review.
1. Night Time Troubles

NOTE: if you have not read "Downfall of the Silver Millenium, i recomend doing so BEFORE reading this story. author

Chapter 1: Night Time Troubles

The sun was setting behind the large buildings that surrounded the Tokyo Beta Game Arcade as the three teenage girls left, followed by two cats; one black and one white. Two of the girls had long blonde hair that reached their butts, one with it tied into two pig tails, giving the look of spaghetti and meatballs, the other with a red bow on the back of her head. The third girl had roan red (reddish brown) hair tied into a ponytail with two green beads on the elastic. The three were chatting, laughing, and just giving off the impression that they had known each other for a long time.

"So Serena," the roan red haired one said to the pigtailed blonde, "You ever gonna get even with that Darien?" Serena nodded her head. The other blonde laughed, causing Serena to address her. "What's so funny, Mina?" The blonde quit laughing, then looked at the other girl. "Well, I'm sure Lita here remembers your last attempt to get even with Darien." The roan red haired girl looked thoughtful, then also erupted with laughter. "Oh yeah, the water balloons. You screwed the trap and dropped them on yourself, Serena!" The two girls laughed while Serena and the black cat walked on ahead. "Yeah, like you never made an ass of yourself before, Lita." She said under her breath. The cat sighed, "Serena," it said, "you need to remember that you are all team mates." Serena looked down at the cat. "I know Luna, but I wish that they would leave my goof-ups in the past." Serena continued ahead with Luna trailing behind. "Yeah, you would never remind someone about their mistakes over and over again." The cat said under her breath.

Lita and Mina continued on their way to their homes, living only a block away from each other. "How do you think Serena will handle Darien this time?" Mina asked her friend. Lita stopped dead in her tracks. "Personally, I want to how _we_ are going to deal with _that_." She pointed down into an alleyway across the street where a dark outline of a creature was moving towards them. "Quick, in here." Mina pulled Lita into the alleyway behind them and they each took out a small colored stick; Gold for Mina and Green for Lita.

The creature leapt across the street and rushed the two girls when blinding colors of gold and green engulfed them. When the light faded, the girls were now wearing sailor like outfits, each with a bow over the collarbone, mini skirt, and knee high high-heeled boots. Both girls wore elbow length gloves and a golden tiara across their forehead with a gemstone in the center. The demon readied its self to attack, and the girls took up a battle stance.

Sailor Jupiter charged electricity into the antenna that had extended from her tiara, preparing to blast the demon, better known as a Yoma, all the way to next week. "Come and get me, you ugly bastard." She muttered as she waited. The demon lunged, and she cried **_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_** A sphere of lighting shot from the antenna as the Yoma accelerated, rushing under the sphere and striking Sailor Jupiter in the gut, sending her back about six feet and landing on her ass. She looked up as the demon rushed for the kill when a white blur shot into its face. The white cat had leapt at the Yoma and was now clawing at its eyes.

"Artemis!" Sailor Venus yelled as she watched her cat fight the demon. "If you are concerned, then do something already!" Artemis yelled at her as he clung onto the demons face. Sailor Venus nodded her head, then pointed her index finger at the Yoma. **_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_** A golden laser-like beam shot from her fingertip and blasted the Yoma back eight feet. "You like that?" Sailor Venus shouted at the demon. It got back to its feet and rushed at her. "Guess it did." Sailor Jupiter suggested as she charged another Thunder Crash.

Both Scouts unleashed their attacks at the same time, and the Yoma accelerated past their attacks, got behind them and struck them down. The pair grunted in pain as they hit the ground, them heard the Yoma howl. They braced for the attack…and after ten seconds they knew something was wrong. They both turned over and saw that the Yoma had had its face and neck filled with knives; switch blades, throwing, pocket, Swiss army, even a ninja kunai knife was sticking in its head. The Yoma's body overbalanced, then crashed to the ground on its back, then turned to dust. "What the hell was that?" They turned to face the mouth of the alley.

A shadowy figure stood at the entrance of the alley. Judging from the build, and the voice, they guessed that it was a guy. In his left arm was a bag of groceries, and his right arm was held out towards at the Scouts. They tried to think of how to cover up this mess when he sighed. "Not like it matters." He then yanked his arm back, and each knife on the ground flew back towards him. As the knives returned to their owner, Sailor Jupiter noticed that each one had a piece of fishing wire attached to the handle. The guy caught the knives, then turned and left.

Mina, Lita and Artemis left the alley after five more minutes and continued to head home. Ahead, they saw the figure turning and entering the front doors of an orphanage, its lights out for the night. "Think he lives there?" Lita asked. "Wouldn't doubt it." Artemis said, having better night vision had seen his clothes. "His clothes are easily too tight for him, long enough, but not wide enough. Also, they were pretty ragged." Lita and Mina nodded, then continued on in silence.


	2. Family Matters

Chapter 2: Family Matters

Serena awoke the next morning to find that the house was empty except for Luna, who was curled up on the TV. Serena opened the fridge and started to take the milk out for her cereal when the phone rang. She picked up and pressed 'talk'. "Hello?" she asked as she held the phone with her shoulder to her ear and continued to make her breakfast. "Serena, it's Mom. Listen, you know how Sammy has been complaining about not having another boy in the house?" Serena rolled eyes as she continued to pour the milk into her Coco Puffs. "Yeah, how could I forget?" Her mother continued, "Well, we decided, as in your father and myself, that we would look into adopting a child." Serena dropped the milk, cereal box, and phone with a scream of fear.

"Yeah, they are getting another runt." Serena told her friend Amy Mizuno as they sat around Amy's bedroom, studying for a math test (it was hard to write that evil word). Amy looked over at Serena with thoughtful eyes, then turned back t her book. "You know, they said that they were _looking into_ adopting a child. They didn't say that they were." Serena felt slightly cheered up at this thought and continued to try and understand her Algebra. "And besides," Amy added, "if they adopt an older boy, well…" she trailed off leaving Serena to throw a book at her, both of them laughing. "Amy, you're starting to sound like Raye." Amy brushed her blue hair out of her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Mr. And Mrs.Tsukino stepped out of their car and approached the orphanage, feeling slightly uncertain. "Hello, and welcome." The one worker said as the couple walked through the door, "How can I be of help to you today?" Mr.Tsukino spoke, "We were thinking of adopting a boy." The worker nodded his head, then walked over to a phone, dialed a number, spoke for a moment, then turned to the two adults. "Mrs. Moyokota will be with you in a moment." He then left, and Serena's parents sat down on two chairs while they waited. The room they were in wasn't that bad: it was full of toys which several small children were playing with, two doors that led to other rooms, and a fire exit.

After about three minutes a lady with a white jacket entered through one of the doors. She looked to be about fifty years old, graying hair, glasses and a slightly curved spine. She approached the Tsukinos and shook their hands, introducing herself. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Mrs. Moyokota, I own this orphanage, and how can I help you today?" Mrs.Tsukino stood and took charge, leaving her husband slightly out of place. "We were thinking of adopting a boy, you know, maybe an older boy." Mrs. Moyokota gave them a suspicious look, and she quickly added, "We already have two children, a 15 year old daughter and a 10 year old son." Moyokota nodded and led them into another room. In there were several boys, each around the age of eight to seventeen. "Each of these boys are good with younger children, have never caused any trouble, and have high grades in each subject we teach here." Mrs. Tsukino looked around, eying the younger boys with affection, while Mr.Tsukino looked nervously at he older boys, who were wrestling with each other.

"Hey! Let me go!" Everyone in the room looked over at the door as another boy was led in by the man they had seen earlier. This boy had ragged black hair that reached the small of his back, dark brown eyes, and a very tough look about him. Mrs. Moyokota sighed, "Koaru, what did you do this time?" The boy fought free of the mans grip and straightened his jacket. The man spoke for him. "He was throwing those blasted knives at the wall again! I just finished putting that new wallpaper up when WHOOSH! A fucing knife flew past my head and struck the center of a flower design!" Koaru smirked, "I meant to hit that stupid hat you were wearing, but you moved." The man shouted in fury and left the room, cursing under his breath. "Koaru," Mrs. Moyokota sighed, "when will you stop causing trouble? You're sixteen, and all you ever do is cause trouble." Koaru looked offended and shot back, "What! I do more then my share around here! I get groceries, clean up the play pit, cook supper three days a week, and do the laundry for the little brats!" Mrs.Tsukino seemed impressed at his workload, while Mr.Tsukino looked impressed at him standing up for himself. He leaned over to his wife, "Well, what do you think?" His wife nodded, "Yeah, he could look after Sammy and Serena, as well as help around the house and keep those two in line."

Serena walked into her house, feeling like her brain was about to explode. She had studied so hard that her brain felt heavier, which was giving her a headache. She walked into the kitchen, where her mom was cooking a ham, with Sammy sitting at the table, looking very excited. Serena sat next to Sammy and looked over at her mother. "So, how did the child search go?" Her mom looked over at her, smiling, and Serena's heart dropped. "We adopted a boy. I'm sure you will get along with him quite well."

Sammy jumped up out of his chair. "Serena! He is so cool!" Serena figured this boy was probably Sammy's age. She then heard footsteps and turned to look at the doorway into the living room, saw her new brother, and fell out of her chair with a loud bang. Sammy laughed at his sister, and her mother rushed over to help her up. Koaru sat down at the table across from Serena's empty chair and relaxed into it. Serena got back onto her chair and stared at the newcomer. He defied all description of boys; to her, he looked like a bad boy with an attitude problem, but also like a gentle, kind and caring gentleman. His hair needed a wash big time, but it was almost stylish the way it hung around his face and down his back. Serena knew one thing, she was definitely going to have to hook this guy up with one of her friends…except for Raye.


	3. The Golden Hero

Chapter 3: The Golden Hero

The next few days…different for Serena…since she had never had to deal with an older boy in the house before. The first night that Koaru was in the house, Serena went to have a shower only to walk in on him as he got out of the shower. Let's just say that you could have fried an egg on _both_ their faces. The next morning Koaru woke her up early, since her parents wanted her and Sammy to partake in Koaru's morning exercises. Serena made it halfway through the Tai Chi, but collapsed trying a crane stance. Sammy made it to the 4 ½ mile jog, and returned on Koaru's back, exhausted and panting like a dog. Koaru, however, had done 3 miles with Sammy on his back and hadn't even broken a sweat. That same day, Koaru waited for Serena so they could get to school. Serena finally left seven minutes before school started, so Koaru ran with her on his back, and Serena could swear that they went about 60 kph. After arriving with two minutes to spare, Serena introduced Koaru to her friends Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. All the girls were slightly infatuated with the boy. On the way home that day, Serena dragged Koaru into a clothing department where she bought herself a few new shirts and got Koaru a hair sleeve; a long white piece of cloth that could be used to contain a large amount of hair into a long and neat ponytail. The next day Koaru figured out how to use it, and arrived at school looking…civilized. With his hair tied back out of his eyes, people could see his handsome face, brown eyes, and the girls at the school were now after him like flies on shit (pardon the expression).

"Well, he is your brother now." Mina said as she and Serena walked over to the arcade for an hour of fun. Serena nodded her head, then dropped her jaw as she and Mina entered the arcade. The Dance Dance Revolution game had a line, and the one being challenged was Koaru. He was good, and was currently against Raye, who wasn't doing to bad herself. "Dream A Dream," Mina sighed, "Raye knows the moves this song like I know boys." Serena nodded again, since Mina could tell when a good-looking guy was actually a snob, or a rough looking guy a real sweetheart. Serena walked over to her favorite RPG (role playing game) and started on her saved file. As she entered her password (Sailor Moon) she heard an uproar over at the DDR. She looked to Raye getting off and some red head taking her place against Koaru. Serena let out a low whistle and returned to her game.

An hour and a half later, Koaru, Raye, Serena, Amy and Mina left the arcade and started to Serena's house (slumber party, Lita was to show up later). "So, Koaru…" Raye asked, hanging on Koaru's arm as they walked, "Are you going to join the party tonight?" Koaru shook his head, and kindly detached Raye from his arm. "No, I'll be crashing early. Got a big day tomorrow." Amy looked up in interest. "Oh, you going to the opening of the new Science Center too?" Koaru looked back at Amy and smiled. "Yeah, are you?" Amy nodded her head. Koaru smiled, "Want to go together?" Amy blushed and looked away. "Um…sorry, but I'm already going with someone." Koaru nodded in understanding, then opened the door for the girls.

Inside, Serena took Amy to her room, telling the others to wait in the living room. Koaru walked with them, then got into his room beside Serena's. Inside Serena's room, she looked at Amy with a look of disappointment. "Amy…Koaru just asked you out. Why are you going with that stalker Greg?" Amy blushed and faced Serena. "Greg isn't a stalker-" "He secretly snapped a picture of you eating at a food court, and who knows what he did with that picture." Serena cut in. Then she walked over and put her arm around Amy. "Look, I'm just saying that Koaru would probably be a better choice for you, that's all." Amy nodded, but "Thank you Serena, but I hardly know Koaru, and I promised Greg that I would go with him over a month ago." Serena sighed in defeat, and she and Amy walked downstairs.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lita asked as she and the others prepared to start their party. Serena grinned in an impish way. "How about," she started, "Truth or Dare?" The others nervously glanced at each other, then agreed. "Ok, I'll start." Serena said, then turned to Amy. "Alright Amy, Truth or Dare?" Amy thought a moment, then exhaled, "Truth." Serena's grin got bigger. "Are you in any way attracted to Koaru?"

Koaru was lying on his back in bed, thinking about what to do since he wasn't tired in the least. He then heard the girls downstairs screaming and giggling, so he figured, 'What the hell'. He snuck downstairs and hid in the hall leading into the living room, listening. "Alright Amy, Truth or Dare?" Amy thought a moment, then exhaled, "Truth." Koaru wondered what Serena would ask. "Are you in any way attracted to Koaru?" Koaru felt his breathe catch in his chest, and his pulse quicken. _"What the…why am I getting so tense?"_ he thought as he crouched in the hall.

Amy felt herself turn red as she sat on her sleeping bag, all the others staring at her. _"How did I not see this coming?"_ she thought to herself as she turned steadily redder. She drew in a breath, then stuttered, "Well…he is…um…well…" She drew another breath, "Yes, yes I like him." Serena smiled in triumph.

Koaru sat in the hall, his heart racing, sweat dripping from his face. He tried not to think about what he had just heard, but as he tried, he started to go red. _"Christ, what is wrong with me?"_ he thought as he got to his feet and silently rushed back to his room. He threw himself on his bed and put his hands on his face, trying to calm down. Then he felt something under his lower back. He got up and pulled the covers back, and smiled. It was the only item he owned from his parents, his crystal sword pendant. It was a silver handle with four empty spaces, which he guessed once held small gems, and the blade was a large crystal. It was the only thing that survived the fire, besides him. "How did I survive that blaze? I was only 1, and this crystal was under my mothers body." He sighed, then flopped back down on the bed. He then closed his eyes, thought of how to deal with the info he had heard, then fell asleep.

Serena had just finished her dare (running outside in her underwear while screaming "I'm a slut!" Raye's idea) and sat down, red a tomato and ready to get even when a scream was heard outside. "What the?" Lita said as she got to her feet and ran outside to check. The others sat around nervously, then heard Lita scream "Girls! We got trouble!" They all got to their feet and ran outside to see what the trouble was.

Out in the street was a Yoma, about six feet tall, and attacking a woman carrying a baby in her arms, the stroller on its side a few feet away. "Come on girls!" Serena shouted as she pulled out her pendant. **_"Moon Prism Power!"_** Sailor Moon attacked, leaping into the air and kicking at the demons head. The Yoma looked up, caught her foot, and threw her into a tree. "Ouch." Sailor Moon said as she lay across a branch, with a look of pain all over her face. Raye sighed, then pulled out her wand. **_"Mars Power!"_** A flash of fire, and Sailor Mars ran forward, stopping about six feet from the Yoma, then called her fire to her hands. **_"Mars…Fire…Ignite!"_** A large fireball shot at the demon, striking it dead center, turning the creature into a screaming pillar of fire. "Gotcha, little bugger." Mars said as she relaxed.

The demon shook itself, putting the fire out, then rushing the one responsible for its agony. It grabbed her by the throat, and threw into the same tree as the first one, knocking the first one out of the tree.

Lita and Mina both pulled out their wands, ready to attack, when Amy grabbed them by the shoulder. "Listen, I think that our best chance is to strike in a formation Delta Strike that I told you all about last week." Lita and Mina both remained expressionless, their jaws slightly dropped. The Delta Strike had a ten-minute explanation, which no one except Amy had understood. Amy read the their expressions, then pulled her own wand out. "Alright, we rush in blindly like always." The other two grinned, and held up their wands with Amy. **_"Venus Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Mercury Power!"_** The three rushed the Yoma, each gathering their energy to strike. The Yoma accelerated, just like the last one, and sped past and around them. "What!" "Crap!" How?" were all the three said as the demon's own energy caused it's claw to take the shape of a double headed axe. It swung, the blade directed at their necks, each girl flinched, and never got hit. They opened their eyes, confused, to see the Yoma completely impaled; giant golden spears had burst through the ground and filled the demon like a pincushion. "How?" Sailor Mercury asked as she and the others moved around, watching the demon turn to dust and the spears dissipate. Sailors Moon and Mars had rejoined and were looking for the source of the rescue when a silhouette appeared in the moon light, casting a shadow over the five girls. They all turned to see a warrior standing on the roof of a house, looking quite impressive. The figure leapt down and walked to the Scouts, who all tensed up, ready for round 2.

The figure chuckled, and the Scouts figured it was a guy, judging from the voice. He wore golden colored light armor with a white robe underneath. His helmet was in the shape of a crescent moon, with a blue piece of cloth covering his mouth and forehead, revealing only his eyes. His eyes were not quite normal; they were a dark storm blue with silver pupils. He wore boots like theirs, but his were blue and white, and didn't have high heels (thank God). On his fore arms were golden armlets, and on his hands were gold and white gauntlets. On his back was a large rod with a golden crescent moon blade on the end.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice friendly and calm. The Scouts nodded, still untrusting. He took their look the wrong way, "I…I thought you needed some help, that's all. I hope I didn't offend you." The scouts snapped out of their suspicion, feeling foolish. "No, no no no no no!" Sailor Moon quickly stuttered, raising her hands in front of her. "We aren't offended, just…" "Cautious." Sailor Mars finished for Moon. "Why should we trust you, we have never seen you before, and we don't even know your name." The guy chuckled again, bowing his as he did. "Of course, that's understandable." He looked up at them, "I won't tell you my actual name, but I will tell you who I am." The Scouts nodded in agreement, waiting for the name. The guy looked straight at Sailor Moon, who slightly blushed. "I am the Moon Envoy Guardian, the protector of the Sailor Scouts. My one duty is to protect you all with my life." The Scouts remained silent, then nodded in understanding. The Guardian nodded as well, "Well, I best be off. Take care, and stay out of trouble." With these words, he turned and walked away, soon melting into the light of a street lamp, and vanishing. Sailor Moon exhaled then looked at the others. "We need to have a talk with Luna and Artemis."


	4. Love with Science

Chapter 4: Love With Science

Serena and the others grabbed the two cats and sat them down in the living room the second they got back inside the house. "Ok, Luna." Serena said, feeling slightly pissed off, "Who the hell is the Moon Envoy Guardian?" Luna and Artemis both stared at each other, sweat drops on both their heads. Artemis looked at Serena, slightly worried. "Did you say, the Moon Envoy?" Serena nodded her head, still angry about the lack of information. Luna looked at the girls, slightly worried. "You saw the Envoy?" Mina nodded her head, now looking confused. "Why," she asked, "is he bad or something? He said that he was to protect us with his life." Artemis raised his, silencing her. "The Envoy Guardian is supposed to protect you all, but from what we remember, he is part of the Negaverse!"

The silence was so thick in the air that you cut it with a blunt table knife. Serena was shocked, since in her opinion, Envoy just spelled 'good guy', not a Negaverse flunky. "So, if he is evil, why didn't he just kill us?" Raye demanded, feeling irritated. Artemis shook his head, sighing in anxiety. "I don't know, girls. As far as I can remember, the Envoy was once a great warrior who served Queen Serenity, the strongest warrior in the entire kingdom. But then he lost a battle to a Negaverse General, and went with him to gain more power. When he returned, he nearly killed you all." Lita quickly leaned forward, feeling scared now. "Listen, do you remember how we beat him back then? Cause we have seen his power, and we don't have a prayer against him as we are now." Artemis shook his head again, now depressed. "I have no idea. My guess is, a fluke."

Silence hung in the air as the girls looked at each other nervously, now realizing that they had looked death in the face. "So," Amy started, causing everyone to look at her, "Either he is playing us for fools, hoping get our guard down then strike, or after he was reborn, he didn't regain the memory of being with the Negaverse, still thinking that he is our Guardian." Luna leapt up onto the TV, what she did every time she needed to be heard well. "We need to find out which it is. If he truly has forgotten about being with the Negaverse, then we need to get him purified before the Negaverse realizes that he is still around." The girls nodded their heads and crawled into their sleeping bags. "After we sleep, ok Luna?" Serena said as she got comfortable. Luna sighed, "Of course, girls. Sleep well."

The next day, Amy and Koaru got up at 8 am and set off for the Science Center's grand opening. They met up with Greg, Amy's date, at the entrance. "Nice to meet you Koaru." Greg said as Amy introduced the two. Koaru nodded his head and stepped away from Amy. "I'll see you two around, I expect you'll want to be left with each other." Amy blushed slightly, and Greg nodded his thanks to Koaru, who nodded back and walked off on his own. "That was nice of him." Greg said as he and Amy walked inside together. Amy nodded her head, starting to seriously consider Serena's words from the previous night.

Koaru walked through the lobby of the Center, turned onto an escalator, then walked over to the balcony's railing, looking over the main floor, watching Amy and Greg walk to the first floor exhibits and attractions. _"What is wrong with me?"_ he thought as he continued to watch the couple. _"Why am I acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend? I barely know Amy, yet I feel like kicking Greg's ass for even touching her. What The Fuk Gives?"_ Koaru punched his head and walked over to a 'Test Your Sight' exhibit, figuring that shooting some virtual ducks with a plastic gun might make him feel better…while picturing Greg's head on each duck.

Serena and Luna walked up to the front gates of the Science Center, Serena determined to do her best to hook her friend up with her brother. "Serena, we shouldn't interfere with those two." Luna said, trying to talk Serena out of her crazy idea. Serena shook her head, walking straight into the lobby, trying not to feel like a geek. "Luna, you know Amy, she won't go after Koaru without some help." Serena said to her cat, who was now dodging the legs of many people. Serena continued as she picked up her cat and cradled her in her arms, "And Koaru, well, he isn't exactly the brightest light bulb on the chandelier." Luna sighed, "Seeing as he has a 98.7 average, and you only have a 59.3, you are in no place to call him dim." Serena silenced the feline with a sharp tap on the head. Serena then looked up at the balcony just in time to see Koaru walk out of sight. "Time to do what I do best." She smiled. "What, destruction of mental stability?" Luna said, receiving another tap on the skull.

Amy and Greg left the 'Test Your Strength' exhibit, ready to check the virtual reality exhibits on the second floor. "Amy, how is it that you are stronger then me?" Greg asked as they walked side by side. Amy blushed, knowing that Greg had let her beat him in the weight lifting room. "Well, I am a hard working girl." She said with a wink and a giggle. Greg shook his head in disbelief, knowing that she knew. They got into an elevator and started their ascent to the second floor.

"Kiss hot lead, you little bastards." Koaru said as he continued to blast the ducks out of the air from the maximum range of the shotgun. A small crowd had gathered to watch him, cheering each time he hit a duck from so far away. He finally missed, swore, and handed the gun to a kid who had been watching the longest, who smiled and ran forward. Amy and Greg also departed from the crowd, and Koaru smiled, wondering if Greg could shoot that well. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind an pulled around a corner, face to face with Serena, who was wearing a grin that made a sweat drop descend from his head.

Greg and Amy walked to the Center's food court (sounds like a sweet place, eh?) and ordered a hamburger each and sat down at a table. Amy was about to take a bite when her watch flashed, causing her to get up and leave the table. Greg sat there, feeling awkward, then shrugged. "Women." He sighed, returning to his burger. Amy walked to the girls washroom, and ran into Serena, who was grinning in her devilish way. "Serena, what are you doing here?" Amy regretted asking soon after.

Koaru walked around the food court, carrying his tray of noodles and a pair of chopsticks, when he spotted Amy getting up from the table she and Greg sat at, and he walked over to Greg. "May I?" he asked Greg, who shrugged his shoulders and pointed to a chair next to Amy's, which Koaru sat in. "Where's she off to?" Koaru asked, and Greg shrugged his shoulders again. "Nice shooting, by the way." He said, and Koaru looked up, acting surprised. "Oh, you were there?" he asked. Greg nodded, still eating. Koaru thanked him, then split his sticks and started eating.

Amy and Serena left the washroom, which was located by the back entrance of the Center, and started over to the table. They were passing the back doors when they burst open, and six men wearing black masks and carrying guns rushed in, shooting into the air, and yelling at everyone to "Get the fuk down!" Amy and Serena both dropped onto the ground, covering their heads with their hands, their hearts racing in fear. "What do we do?" Serena whispered, tears swimming in her eyes. Amy shook her head, and looked over at the table, where Koaru and Greg had vanished. One of the crooks noticed where Amy was looking and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "What you looking at, girl?" he shouted, and Amy felt tears fill her eyes due to fear. She shook her head, and the man threw her down to the ground.

Amidst all the confusion and screaming, Koaru and Greg had slipped into the guys washroom. "What's going on?" Greg asked as Koaru looked out the door. Koaru pulled his head back in, sweating slightly. "About five more just came in through the front…that's eleven thugs in all." Greg whimpered and sat down, hands clenching his hair. "We're dead, man, we're de-" Whack! Greg was cut off by Koaru foot connecting with his cheek. "Can it, you idiot. Look." Koaru pulled out a fairly large wallet, filled with knives. "We have a chance to help these people, but now if you are gonna wimp out on me. Will you help me, or not?" Greg, shook for a moment, then got shakily to his feet. "Give me a knife."


	5. Guns vs Blades

Chapter 5: Guns vs. Blades

Amy and Serena were lying down under the watchful eye of one of the crooks. Even though he wore a black mask, Amy knew that he had plans for her, just by the way he was acting. Soon enough, he grabbed her by the shoulder and picked her up. "Come on you, we need to talk." Serena started to get up, but Amy shook her head. "I'll be fine, don't worry." Serena's started to cry as the man led her friend into a back room.

No sooner had the man reached out to unzip Amy's coat did she grab his fingers, twist them, and hear the sickening crack as they broke. The man howled in pain as he pulled his hand away and struck her with his other hand, knocking her to the floor. As Amy lay there, she heard the man crack his fingers back into place, then felt her skirt get yanked off. She panicked, desperate to defend herself, but as she felt his hands grab hold of her underwear, she lost it and broke down, sobbing. Then the man released his grip on her underwear, grabbed his gun, and stood up, pointing at the doorway. "Who are you?" he asked.

Koaru didn't answer, he just threw two knives at the man, striking him in the shoulder and crotch. The man dropped the gun, howling in pain again, then collapsed as Greg smashed a folding chair over his head. Koaru bent down and retrieved Amy's skirt, which he then handed to her as she continued to sob on the ground, still terrified. She took it, got to her feet, and with shaky hands, put it back on. Koaru had gone to the door to check if anyone was coming from the sounds of the struggle while Greg reassured Amy that she was safe. "Shit." Koaru ran back over to the pair, sweating a bit. "Two more are coming, and these guys are packing automatics." Greg started to panic again, and Amy took a deep breath and started to think. "Shit, man, what do we do?" Greg asked. Koaru shrugged his shoulders, then grabbed three knives. "Wait, I have a plan." Greg and Koaru turned to look at Amy, who was wearing a nervous look. "It's risky, but it may work." Koaru and Greg thought a moment. "Lets hear it."

The two men entered the back room, wondering why their buddy had made it sound like he had had a knife slammed into his dick (). They walked through the room, then heard the girl's crying and moaning. "No, please, (sob) stop it!" The two looked at each other, grinning. The walked to the very back where they saw the girl sitting on a box, blushing like crazy. On the ground next to her was their buddy, unconscious. "What the!" they both shouted as they leveled their guns, then screamed in pain as two knives found their way into their hands, causing them to drop the weapons.

Koaru leapt over the box he was hiding behind and tackled one of the thugs while Amy ran behind a small pile of tables. Greg had found an iron pole, and he was now wielding it like a sword, attacking the other crook, who was backing away. "Who the hell are you guys?" the one asked as Koaru snapped out two switch blades. "Your worst nightmare." He replied as he rushed, faked stabbing him, spun around, and connected a kick to the man's upper chest, sending flying into the wall, where with a loud crack, his head smashed into the wall and he collapsed.

Greg continued to swing his pole like a sword, not knowing how he knew how to fight so well, when his opponent tripped over a small box and smacked his head on the wall. "Well…I guess that works to." Greg said as he tossed the pole aside. Amy picked up the discarded weapons; two M16 machine guns, two pocket knives, and a DD47 automatic pistol. "Niiiiice." Koaru said as he reclaimed his knives and picked up an M16. Amy took the pistol, and Greg took the remaining M16. Greg looked over at Amy, smiling sheepishly. "To think this started out as a date." Amy giggled, and Koaru left the room, rolling his eyes.

"Where the hell are those three?" asked one of the remaining eight crooks as they walked through the group of hostages. "Last I saw of Lawk, he was going into the back room with a cutie." "That lucky little…" the two continued their watch as they cursed about the friend's…_luck_, not knowing that they were about get some of it.

Koaru managed to neutralize the two thugs without a shot being fired, and he was dragging their unconscious figures into the back room as Amy and Greg walked out. "Been busy?" Greg asked as Koaru passed them. Koaru just glared at him and continued into the room. Greg counted on his hand, "So, in all we have taken out five, which leaves six." Amy noted that the emergency exit was not being guarded. "We should started getting people out of here." She said, slowly starting her way toward some people laying on the ground. Greg remained where he was, watching Amy work her way over to the people with anxiety. Koaru came up beside him, watching as well. "We actually only have three more to worry about." Greg's eyes widened as he thought Koaru meant that he had taken out more. Koaru sighed, "Why do you think they came here? To scare people and try out the virtual reality simulators? This place has made over $12, 364, 049 since it opened this morning." Greg's jaw dropped. "How? I know that the food costs money, but everything else is free." Koaru looked at him, feeling irritated. "The government pays this place $50 for each person to enter for the first week, that way they can have people promote it through word of mouth." Greg thought a moment, "So, three guys are grabbing the cash, and only three are left guarding these people?" Koaru nodded, "Now, lets get these people out of here."

Amy and Greg were herding the hostages to the back door, but no one had left yet, since Koaru had pointed out that opening the door would set off a fire alarm. They therefore waited till Koaru had taken out the last three crooks.

Koaru was trying to drag the body behind a large TV screen in front of an exhibit, but he was too slow. Another crook rounded the corner, remained shocked for a moment, then leveled his gun. Koaru threw two knives, striking the man's hands, and he dropped the gun, yelling in agony. Koaru rushed the man as fast as he could, leapt up, kicking him in the head, and knocking him off the balcony. "Shit." Koaru said as he ran to the railing, looking down at the man's body on the ground. Fatalities were not supposed to happen, and Koaru hoped that the thug had survived the fall. The thunder of automatic fire snapped Koaru back into action, ducking down and locating the source of the bullets. The last man was on the other side of the second floor, peppering the walls around Koaru with bullets. He waited till he heard the clip drop, then he raised his own rifle, took aim, and shot three well aimed rounds, nailing the thug in both shoulders and ripping a hole in his rifle, rendering him unarmed.

Greg and Amy both waited in the silence following the weapons fire, then felt their hearts jump as more weapons fire thundered in the center of the building. "That is more then one rifle…" Greg slowly stated. Then they heard Koaru. "RUN! EVERYONE, GET OUT! NOW!" The people charged the back exit, bursting out, the fire alarm ringing shrilly and the buildings sprinkler system activating. Greg grabbed Amy's hand and started to pull her towards the exit. "Amy, lets go! Come on!" Amy pulled free of his grip, taking several steps back. She shook her head slowly, "No, we can't leave him…I won't leave him." She then ran to the source of the rifles fire. Greg stood there, people around him running out in a panic.

"Damn!" Koaru shouted as the two men on the third floor continued to pin him down with synchronized shooting, never letting the rain of hot lead end. Koaru waited, then heard an off beat shot, and one of the men shout, then yell as he fell off the third floor balcony. Koaru risked a look; Amy had shot one of the men, and now she was running as a trail of bullets chased her. Koaru leveled his M16 and shot three rounds, like the last guy, and took down the last crook. "Amy! I owe you one!" he shouted as he got to his feet. Amy came around the corner, smiling. Then her face was etched in fear. Koaru whipped around, raising his rifle just a little to slow. Three shots rang out, and he was knocked off the balcony. "Aw SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" he yelled as he fell to the ground, managing to turn in mid air and roughly land on his hands and knees. "Koaru!" Amy shouted as she ran to him, and Koaru looked up at the second floor, the last crook aiming at her as she ran. Koaru got to his feet, ran at Amy, leapt forwards, and landed on her as the shots rang out through the building. But Koaru didn't feel the bullets hit him. He lay on Amy for a moment longer, then slowly he and Amy looked over at the exit. Greg's M16 barrel was smoking, and he continued to aim at the second floor, where they heard the man collapse. Koaru sighed, then got off Amy, sat up, then passed out.


	6. The Shadows in the Memories

Chapter 6: The Shadows in the Memories

Four days later, Koaru woke up in a hospital bed, a vase of flowers next to him, with Serena and Amy both sleeping on the guest chairs. He sat up, feeling pain shoot through his left shoulder and lower chest. He let out a loud grunt, and Amy stirred, causing him to freeze. Amy's eyes opened, and she saw Koaru sitting up looking guilty about something. "Sorry." He said as Amy sat up in her chair. "About what?" Koaru sighed, "Waking you." Amy got out of her chair and walked over to him, and stood next to his bed. "Thank you." She said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Koaru felt himself go red. "For what?" he asked, trying to stop blushing. Amy sat on the foot of his bed. "You saved me twice in there, I cannot thank you enough." Koaru sighed, "I only protected you once. Greg saved both of us in the end." Amy shook her head, "Greg wanted to leave you behind, he only stayed because I did."

Serena opened her eyes, and saw Koaru and Amy having nice little chat, both of them blushing slightly. Serena smiled, then closed her eyes again. _"Hook Amy up with Koaru, going better then expected."_ She thought as she drifted back off to sleep.

Koaru left the hospital the next day, being told to take it easy for the next few weeks. Mrs. Tsukino brought Koaru home, feeling anxious and mad, giving him a lecture all the way back to their house (he ignored almost of it, having mastered the art of deafness). As they pulled into the driveway, Koaru hopped out of the car and ran into the house, not wanting to listen anymore about how guns kill people. He opened the door, ran inside, and found himself face-to-face with his adopted father, who launched into the same speech. "Koaru," he said after twenty minutes, "haven't you heard that is wrong? You know the saying, 'Guns don't kill people, people do?' It's because people get crazy ideas, and therefore-" Koaru had had enough and responded, "Yeah, but in my opinion, I think the gun helps, as I am reminded with these wounds, or the fact that I almost killed someone!" He then got to his feet and stormed off to his room, leaving his father frozen in mid speech.

That night as they family sat around the table for supper, Sammy asked if they could watch TV. Serena asked as well, so Mrs. Tsukino turned the TV on, and they sat down as the news reporter started to talk. "Oh! Turn it up, its about the Science Center!" Koaru sighed, setting down his fork, and leaning back in his chair, his hands on his head as Serena grabbed the remote and turned the sound up. _"And in an terrifying robbery at the Tokyo Science Center four days ago, one teenage boy saved the two-hundred and thirty-six hostages the eleven robbers had captured as they attempted to get away with close to $12,000,000. Gregory Akamichi, age 15, was able to not only save all the hostages, but also save his girlfriend from being raped by one of the crooks. After all the hostages had escaped, he went back to check if anyone was left, and ended up saving the life of 17-year-old Koaru Mazaki. The-"_ Koaru got to his feet and went outside. Serena and the others turned back to the TV as Greg was now being interviewed. _"Mr. Akamichi, how did you feel while you were saving the others?" "Well, it was slightly nerve wrenching, but after I got a hold of a weapon, saving the others was easy."_ Serena turned off the television, now thoroughly pissed off. "That little…(I won't write down what she said, since it would involve me changing the rating to Mature)".

Koaru sat on the back porch, staring at the stars, wondering why Greg had been so self-centered about the robbery. _"Damn it, I saved Amy with his help, I organized the escape, I'm the one who defeated seven of those bastards. He got two, and one of those was a fluke."_ He lay back, feeling even more irritated at Greg. He looked up as Serena came out, looking as pissed as he felt. "Any idea why he did that?" Koaru asked as Serena sat next to him, her pigtails swinging in front of her face. She brushed them out of her eyes, then looked up as well. "Probably to show off for Amy, but it won't work. She knows what happened, right?" she asked Koaru, looking over at him, feeling concerned. "Yeah, she knows almost everything that happened, she was with Greg almost the whole time." Serena leaned back, smiling. "So, when Greg phones her to brag, she will slap him silly. Koaru smiled, then got up. "I'm heading off to bed. Night."

That night, Serena tossed and turned in her bed, her nightmare creeping through her mind. In her dream, she was in her Sailor outfit, in the middle of a huge castle courtroom, and around her were the other Scouts, several knights who all looked so familiar it was frustrating, some old guy who was kicking the crap out of them all, and a figure wearing a black outfit that resembled a ninja's outfit, with two katanas, a large, black, crescent shaped blade as well as a giant double edged sword that was longer then him, and almost as wide. His head was wrapped in a black cloth, hiding it from view, revealing only his eyes, which were dark storm blue with a black and silver ying-yang symbol for pupils. On his forehead was a silver tiara like her own, only it had a symbol like his eyes instead of a planet symbol. As she watched, he vanished, appeared behind the old guy and blasted him clear off his feet and into the wall with a golden beam from his palms. The old man got to his feet, anger burning in his eyes. "I will destroy you, Shadow Mercury." The black clad figure chuckled, drawing his katanas. "Just try it, Nega-trash." The old man growled, then pointed his own sword at the figure. "I gave you your power, and I control it, so I control you!" The man's eyes then glowed red, and the figure's eyes glowed red as well, then he howled in pain, dropped his swords, and grabbed his head, dropping to his knees, then turning to face the Scouts, a lust for blood in his red eyes. His arms glowed with black energy, which he unleashed at all five of them. Serena sat bolt up in her bed, screaming like a banshee, sweat dripping off her head and soaking her body to her pajamas. She sat there, panting, still trying to rid her mind of those blood hungry red eyes. There was a soft knock on her door, and Koaru walked in, looking a little worried. "You ok?" he asked, standing next to the doorway. Serena nodded, took a deep breath, and lay back down. "Ok, good night then." Koaru said as he left the room. Serena waited a moment, then turned over to look at Luna, whose fur was still standing on end from the shock. "Luna, we need to talk."

(I apologize to any Greg fans that I may have offended)


	7. Glimmer of the Past

Chapter 7: Glimmer of the Past

The next day Serena met up with her friends at a small café on the edge of the city. She told them about her dream, about the knights, them, the old guy, and the warrior who turned against them with his blood chilling eyes. The girls remained silent, then Serena continued. "I asked Luna about it, and she said that this 'Shadow Mercury' guy was the prince of a destroyed planet, some place called 'Tritus'." Amy nodded her head, "Yes, that planet is now the asteroid belt." Serena nodded as well, "I know, Luna told me that. But, the problem is that Shadow Mercury had some kind of curse mark on him, something called a Shadow Scar." Lita thought a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I remember, I read about something called the Shadow Scar, or close to it at the Library!"

Fifteen minutes later the girls were going through the many shelves of the Tokyo Public Library, searching for the book Lita had mentioned, "Symbols of Ancient Power", trying to see if they could get an idea of what this mark was about. Ten minutes later, Serena shouted "Hey! I found it!" Many people glared at her, putting their fingers to their lips, then returning to their books. Serena blushed in shame as the other crowded around her to read what it said. There was no picture, but it described,_ "Of all ancient Shadow Magic, the Scar of the Shadows was the most feared curse, and also the strongest. The one branded with this mark is given extreme power of energy and body, but is a slave to the one who put the curse on the poor soul. When the mark is given to a mortal enemy, however, the curse will have an extra mark: a red demon eye. When the curse has this mark, the cursed one will have immeasurable power, and boast immortality until the hearts desire is fulfilled or the mark severed from the body. Purifying the demon eye of the curse will create even more power, but to do so means to survive the Trial of Galian, a trial of your own soul."_ Serena shut the book, even more worried now. "I never saw this demon eye that it described, and I would love to know more about it." Amy took the book and looked at it. "The next few pages have been ripped out." She noted, and the others moaned in disappointment. Amy got to her feet, "Well, I have to go meet Greg. See you all later." Serena looked up and followed Amy outside. Lita, Mina and Raye all left the building, ready to relax with an ice cream over at the harbour.

"Amy, didn't you see the news last night?" Serena asked Amy as they walked. "No, I was working on our Science project." Serena sighed, "Amy, that isn't due for another month. But besides that, the Science Center was on the news last night, and Greg made it out that he was the hero and that he alone saved you, and that Koaru was one of the many he saved." Amy shook her head in disbelief, "Serena, I know that you don't approve of Greg, but he wouldn't ever lie like that. Now please, I am going to be late." With that she broke into a light jog, leaving Serena behind. "But…I'm not lying."

Amy was walking next Greg as they headed to a burger joint for lunch. They placed their orders and sat down at a table, chatting about random stuff. As they talked, a few people in the restaurant were leaning over to each other, whispering and pointing at Greg. Then one of them got up and approached Greg, slightly nervous. "Um, excuse me, but…you wouldn't happen to Greg Akamichi, would you?" Greg looked at the man, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'm Akamichi, why?" The entire restaurant suddenly was filled people crawling over each other in order to ask Greg how he had single handedly saved all the hostages, asking if Amy was the girl he saved from the one man, and how he had organized the escape. Greg looked over at Amy, whose face was dead with shock. "Greg…how could you?" she said, and the restaurant went silent. Greg started to stutter, "Well, you weren't around, and I couldn't find Koaru anywhere, so I told the reporters, and-" "Made yourself out to be the hero." Amy sighed, fighting back tears. "Greg, Koaru saved me from that man, Koaru started to rescue the people, I was the one who started to gather everyone by the fire exit. And even after Koaru told us all to leave while he was being fired upon, you wanted to leave him behind. It is true that in the end you saved us both, but that was it." She got to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "Serena told me about this, and I didn't believe her. She was right, Greg. You and I aren't meant for each other." She then turned and left the dead silence of the building, every eye now on Greg, who was staring at the ground, caught in his own lie.

Amy ran home, grabbed her swimsuit, and then ran to the pool. When she felt depressed, she found that swimming help her feel better. As she left the change room, she noticed that Sammy was in the pool, riding the shoulders of a guy with long black hair. The guy turned around, and Amy saw that it was Koaru who was with Sammy. As she watched, Koaru put his hands under Sammy's feet, told Sammy to stand up, then pushed up, throwing Sammy eight feet into the air. Sammy hit the water in a cannonball, splashing everyone within 12 feet of him. Amy smiled and dove into the pool, heading over to Koaru.

"Whoa!" Koaru cried as Amy popped out of the water next to him. "Hi." She said, smiling slightly, yet Koaru knew something was wrong. "Something the matter?" he asked as Amy swam circles around him. "No, nothing's wrong." She lied, and Koaru grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over his head. "Amy, I know that something is wrong, it is written in your eyes." Amy sighed, hung her head, and Koaru set her back in the water. They both got out of the pool and sat on the grass, watching Sammy dive off the low diving board. Amy explained about Greg, and Koaru nodded in silence, not telling her about how badly he had wanted to give Greg a black eye, a pair of crutches, and a cast for his wrist. After Amy was done explaining everything, she sighed. "I wish that I had someone who could help me with these problems." Koaru looked over at her, smiling, and reached out, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what about me? I got nothing to do, so let me help." Amy looked at him with misty eyes, then cuddled close to him, the two of them watching the people in the pool.

After a while, Amy dozed off, shivering slightly as she slept. Koaru reached over and grabbed his towel, which he draped over her, feeling for the first time in his life, love. Amy dreamt of a dark dungeon back on Mercury. She was looking for someone, but she didn't know who or where he was. As she continued through the mess of prisoners, she saw Greg chained to a wall, he looked up at her, then past. "Try looking over there, Princess." Amy turned around, confused. She walked till she found the end of the dungeon, and heard a moan in the cell next to her. She looked in, and the sight chilled her blood. She woke up with a jolt, accidentally slamming her elbow into Koaru's ribs, causing him to flinch. "Ouch, easy there Amy." She sat up, panting slightly. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream." Koaru nodded his head, then looked back at the water, making sure Sammy was alright. That was when Amy noticed it, Koaru had a tattoo on his left shoulder. Then she gasped, that tattoo, she had seen it in her dream, her nightmare. "Um, Koaru?" she asked, and he looked at her. "Yeah, what you need?" he kindly asked, smiling. "Uh, when did you get that tattoo?" Koaru looked at it. "Oh, this thing? I've had it as long as I can remember. For all I know, I was born with it." Amy got to her feet. "I have to go." She said, and Koaru felt disappointed. "Oh, got some work to get done?" she shook her head. "I need to talk to Raye." Koaru nodded in understanding (he thought he understood, anyways) and Amy left with a quick good-bye.


	8. Tears of Blood

Chapter 8: Tears of Blood

Amy ran into the temple faster then Serena could scarf a sundae. She found Raye beside the alter, praying to the Spirit of Fire, whom she believed she gained her power from. Amy sat down and waited till her friend was done. Raye turned and looked at Amy, and knew that she was troubled. "Amy, what happened?" she asked, getting up and walking over to her. Amy explained her dream, then the shock of seeing the same mark on Koaru, and that he didn't know the marks origin himself.

Raye sat before the fire again, and focused her mind on the images of Amy's dream. Amy sat patiently by, waiting to see if her friend could help her. After about ten minutes, Raye stood up, sweating. "Raye, what is it?" Raye looked at her friend, scared for her safety. "Amy, I think that this Shadow Mercury from Serena's dream is Koaru." Amy got to her feet, her heart racing. "Impossible! Koaru wasn't in the Silver Millennium; none of us remember him, not even Luna or Artemis! How could he be evil? He has been kind to us all, he…he…he just can't be evil!" Amy collapsed to her knees, crying, feeling heartbroken. Raye knelt next to her, feeling sorry for her, yet now unsure about her vision. "Amy, we should tell the others, just in case, so they know to be careful." Amy nodded in agreement and pulled out her cell phone.

The meeting was short, as the other three girls and the cats were sure that Raye was wrong, yet they all agreed to keep an eye on Koaru. Amy thought about if she should spend any more time alone with Koaru, wondering if it would be safe, or if she was being paranoid.

"I still say that we need to be careful! Koaru may not have his Silver Millennium memories back, so he has no idea about that mark." Lita lifted her head. "Raye, we just agreed that Koaru wasn't in the Silver Millennium, so drop it. We agreed to be careful around him." A loud roar outside made the girls leap to their feet. "Yomas." Artemis hissed, his fur standing on end. The girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts and ran outside, ready to fight. There were about twenty Yoma demons, each one as large as the last one the fought. "What do we do?" Sailor Venus asked the others.

Behind the treetops and the skyscrapers, the sun was setting, the sky turning a bright orange, then purple, then black. The Scouts continued to fight, the demons attacking with energy blasts and claws, the Scouts repelling the attacks with their powers, but they were being worn out, and soon were all on their knees, at the mercy of these merciless creatures.

"It was fun you guys." Sailor Moon said as she tried to get up, the Yomas watching them like children watch a favorite TV show before going to play outside. Sailor Mars got up, and gathered the last of her energy. **_"Mars…Fire…Ignite!"_** the ball of fire dissipated before it even touched the demons. "Damn!" Mars shouted as she sunk to her knees, tears of anger in her eyes. "See you all in the next life, guys." Sailor Venus said, trying to sound casual. Then the familiar silhouette appeared across the grounds.

"**_Golden Rampart Impalement!"_** golden spears shot out of the ground, striking the demons, lifting them off the ground, suspended in the air like a chicken over a fire. Moon Envoy leapt off the temple wall and walked over to the Scouts, who all fought to their feet and charged their energy, ready to attack if necessary. "Whoa, what the hell are you girls doing?" Sailor Jupiter lowered her guard, but still had a Thunder Crash ready. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked, a hint of a threat in her voice. Moon Envoy was shocked, but started to think. "Hmmm, the last thing I remember from the Millennium…was my death. I died protecting the five of you from Queen Beryl. In the Moon Canyon."

Luna screeched, making the six humans look over at her, Artemis flinching from the volume of her screech. "You! Now I remember!" Luna ran over to Envoy, who looked down at the cat with a slight nervous jerk. "You, never died at the Canyon, you lived past that. You died in the final battle." Sailor Moon nodded slightly. "I remember another warrior in the final battle, but as to who it was, I don't remember all the gold." Envoy nodded, then turned. "Where are you going?" Sailor Mercury asked his retreating back. "I need to think, to find some answers about myself. Take care, princesses." Envoy walked into the light of a street lamp, then vanished.

Over in a shadowy alleyway, Jedite watched the gold clad warrior vanish in the light. "So, we meet again, great Guardian. I plan to get my revenge for what you did to me, old friend." As Jedite walked away towards his portal, he smiled. _"Beryl will reward me greatly for this."_ He thought as he walked through the black hole, heading to the Negaverse.


	9. Sealed Memories

Chapter 9: Sealed Memories

Koaru woke the next morning feeling refreshed and exited. He got dressed, grabbed a towel and his swim trunks, and walked over to the pool, hoping to see Amy sometime that day. Sammy and Serena were going to show up later, and he knew that is Serena got involved, he wouldn't get a moment alone with Mizuno.

Koaru got changed, locked his clothes in a locker (duh) and walked with his towel out to the grass beside the pool, lying down and relaxing in the sun.

Amy and Serena were walking to the pool together, Sammy running ahead of them, yelling at them to hurry up. "God, I want to kill him sometimes, you know?" Serena said to Amy as she slung her towel and swimsuit bag over her shoulder. Amy smiled and shook her head, being an only child. "So, you said that Koaru will be there today?" Amy asked Serena, trying to sound casual. Serena nodded. "You going to risk it?" Amy stopped, lost in thought. "I…I don't know. I want to see him again, but I don't want to doubt Raye's vision."

Serena sighed, walked over to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I live with him. He is as safe as a soft blanket." Amy smiled. "Alright, Serena. You win."

Koaru looked over at the change room entrance as he prepared to dive off the high board. Amy and Serena both noticed him and waved, and he returned the gesture. He then bent his knees and dove off into the water. As he neared the water, his vision suddenly went white. He panicked, felt his body strike the water, then fell into darkness.

Amy dropped her towel as she watched Koaru's body strike the water at the angle he was in. "Koaru!" she screamed as she ran to the deep end of the pool. The lifeguard blew his whistle and dove into the pool, closely followed by Amy.

Koaru felt his body sinking in the darkness around him. In his mind, he saw images of people, places, dreams and battles. He saw Serena, Amy and their friends, all wearing dresses. He saw a man in silver armor with a black and red sword. Then he felt extreme pain on the mark on his shoulder, the feeling burning his arm like a thousand snake fangs. Then out of the darkness came an image of several figures. The one wore gold and blue armor with a white robe underneath. The second wore black and silver armor with a giant sword on his back and a pair of storm blue gauntlets. The third figure wore black ninja like armor with a silver tiara dropping over his forehead just above his eyes. On his back was the same giant sword, as well as a black crescent shaped blade and two katanas at his hips. The last figure wore pure white armor with blue and gold decoration and symbols. He had only two swords, each one easily 5' by 1', one of them a fire red blade with an ice blue hilt and a black handle. The other with an ice blue blade, fire red hilt and black handle.

The thing about all these figures that caught Koaru's attention was their eyes: each figure had silver and black eyes, each one in the shape of a ying yang symbol. As Koaru watched, all four figures reached over and removed their left sleeve. Koaru's breathe caught in his chest, then felt his body get pulled up, out of the darkness, then into the light.

The small crowd of people muttered as the young man coughed and sputtered, slowly getting to his hands and knees, the life guard returning to his post and a blue haired girl kneeling beside him.

"Koaru, what happened?" Amy asked as she and Koaru walked over to his towel. Koaru shook his head weakly. "No idea. Before I hit the water, everything went white. Then, black, then, these four guys appeared." Koaru described them to Amy, and she felt her breathe quicken at the mention of the Moon Envoy and Shadow Mercury, but the other two were new to her. Koaru finished the description, then ran his hand through his hair. "But, the weird thing was that, well. Each one of them had the same mark on their shoulder that I do."

Amy looked at Koaru, feeling nervous, more nervous then ever. "And, you are sure it was the same as yours? Exactly the same?" Koaru nodded. "I would bet my life on it." Amy sat next to Koaru, snuggling into him, trying to make herself feel more secure. Koaru put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, his eyes closed. Amy looked around for Serena, spotting her relaxing on a floating mattress, watching her with a large smile on her face, causing Amy to have a sweat drop.

After a few hours, Amy dozed off to sleep, and Koaru continued to keep a watchful eye on his brother and sister. Over on the other side of the pool, a blonde haired man was relaxing on a beach chair, watching Koaru and Amy wit hawk-like eyes. "Hey, good looking. Wanna come swim with me?" a brunette girl asked the man as she passed him. The man looked at her, almost irritated. "No, now please leave me alone." The girl left, looking slightly hurt. The man then continued to watch the two teenagers.

Koaru slightly dozed off in the summer heat, Amy curled up in his arms. Serena walked up to him, casting a shadow over him, causing him to open his eyes and glare at her. "What?" he asked, feeling irritated. Serena pointed at the clock be the main office. 4:45 pm. Koaru sighed, supper was at five. Serena and Sammy went to the change rooms, and Koaru tried to wake Amy. "Amy, wakey wakey, I need to go home." Amy stirred slightly, Koaru continuing to look at her. He smiled, then leaned forward, placing his lips on top of her head, kissing her.

Amy felt something touch her head, and she slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was still being embraced by Koaru. She released his arms, which she had been holding onto, then she stood up. Koaru stood up behind her, his knees cracking as he did so. "Well, I gotta go home, supper time." Amy nodded her head, then walked towards the girls change room. She suddenly paused, and turned to face Koaru, who was watching her go. "Did…did you kiss my head?" Koaru smiled, "Maybe…" he then turned and walked into the guys change room.

Jedite got up from his chair and walked into the change room after Koaru. "Time to work." He said, smiling.

"Koaru! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Sammy yelled at Koaru as he got his jeans on. Ho looked up at his little brother. "Sam, go without me, ok? I'll catch up." Sammy grabbed his bag and ran out of the change room, leaving Koaru with the blonde who had just walked in. Koaru looked over at the guy as he set his towel on a bench, never taking her eyes off him. Koaru found it quite unnerving.

The guy walked over to him, and Koaru tensed up a bit. "Can I help you?" Koaru asked, feeling ready to beat this guy if he was…how you say…_queer_?"

Jedite's answer was grabbing Koaru by the throat and throwing him into the wall. "Ouch." He said as he crashed onto the floor, a small trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. Jedite's body glowed a dark purple, then he stood in his Negaverse general uniform. Koaru got up, and ran over to his bag, grabbing his knife pouch and snapped out two switch blades. Jedite smiled, "Please, you expect to harm me with those?" Koaru said nothing, then grabbed another knife and placed it's handle in his mouth. "Let's dance, freek-o." Koaru muttered through the handle, rushing Jedite.

Serena and Sammy waited outside, growing impatient. "Sammy, go home." Serena said as she walked back inside, "I need to tell our brother to hurry up."

"Son of a-!" Jedite yelled as Koaru slashed his right arm, blood gushing from the wound. Koaru threw one of his knives at Jedite and grabbed the third knife from his mouth. Jedite blocked the knife with an energy shield and blasting Koaru in the chest with a black sphere of energy. Koaru got back to his feet, hacked, and a large amount of blood emitted from his mouth. "That is playing dirty, you freek." Koaru said as he struggled to remain standing.

Serena was three feet from the boys change room entrance when she felt it, the spine chilling feeling that she felt around the Negaverse. She quickly grabbed her pendant and ran into the girls change room.

Koaru lay on the ground, shaking, blood seeping from a few cuts on his arms and chest and leaking from his mouth. Yet he continued to try and stand, determined to fight, and to win.

"Give it up, fool." Jedite said as he walked towards Koaru, enjoying his victory. "Stop right there, Jedite!" Jedite looked over at the doorway, and his smile became bitter. "You…"

Sailor Moon stood in the entrance of the boys change room, feeling anxious, wondering if she was too late. Yet she launched into her speech. "I am Sailor Moon, defender of the innocent, and in the name of the- agh!"

Jedite cut her off with a blast to the chest, knocking her into the wall. "Sit down and shut up, you pest." He bent down and picked up Koaru's motionless body. "My mission is done, and I won't risk waiting around for you and your friends to stop me again." Sailor Moon got up, ready to fight. "Why do you want him?" she asked as aggressively as she could, yet the fear was clear in her voice. "Jedite smiled, "I thought so, you don't remember, do you? This boy is the reason that I was unable to exact my revenge on you and your friends."

Sailor Moon was shocked. _"So Koaru was in the Silver Millennium!"_ she thought, watching Jedite create a black portal. She then snapped back to attention. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted grabbing her tiara.

Jedite smiled as she readied her attack. "Pitiful." He said, then walked into the portal, vanishing.

Serena slammed her fists on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Damnit, damn damn damn!" she shouted, feeling that she had failed her brother and the other Scouts. She knew the danger; the Negaverse now had the powers of Shadow Mercury, though she still didn't know how much power that was.


	10. Moon Guardian, Envoy of Destruction

Chapter 10: Moon Guardian, Envoy of Destruction

The scouts gathered in the Temple, listening to Serena explain what had happened. Amy was torn, and the others knew why; she feared that if the Negaverse did turn him evil, they might have to kill him.

Lita forced a smile and put her arm around Amy. "Don't worry Amy. Knowing Koaru, he would sooner kill himself then turn evil." Lita then realized what she had said and quickly let go of her. "Not helping, Lita." Raye said, glaring at her.

Koaru opened his eyes, seeing that he was in a pitch black existence. "Guess I died." He said aloud, trying to sit up. He noted that he was chained down on a cold stone table, and fire erupted in torches all around him. _"Haven't I been here before?"_ he thought, then he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked towards the noise and saw the same man who had beaten him senseless. Beside him was a woman in a plum purple dress with blood red hair that reached her waist. She carried a silver staff with a red gem attached to the top.

Koaru's blood chilled, he remembered her! He remembered feeling cold steel pierce his chest, and his left arm being severed. "You, I know you!" he said, panic filling his voice.

Queen Beryl looked at Jedite. "Have you found the Tritus Crystal yet?" Jedite shook his head, "No. he doesn't have it." Beryl smiled, "So, you don't remember your past, do you?" she asked, and Koaru felt even more afraid. "Well, we will give you your memories back, the memories you need."

Amy left the Temple, heading for home, when a bright light appeared before her. She held her arms in front of her to block the light until it faded. When she lowered her arms, her heart skipped a beat. "Serena! Raye! Lita! Mina! I need help!"

The four girls ran as fast as they could to find Amy standing in the middle of the road, staring about twenty feet ahead. They all looked, and Serena was the first to speak. "My God, Koaru!"

They all carried him back to the Temple. After they had gotten him into a bed, Serena and Mina ran home to get Luna and Artemis, hoping that they would know what to do. Amy sat next to Koaru, never leaving his side, always replacing the washcloth Raye had brought for him.

Serena ran into her house, locating Luna in her bedroom, fast asleep. "Luna, get up! We have a problem!"

Luna stretched and yawned, then looked at Serena in a grumpy way. "What happened?" she asked, not bothering to mask the irritation in her voice. "Koaru was in the Millennium, and the Negaverse had him, now he's back, and he doesn't look good." Luna leapt up and ran to Koaru's room, Serena close behind. "What are you doing?" she asked as the cat started to searching through Koaru's belongings. "If Koaru was in the Silver Millennium, then we need to find his Power Crystal. Serena looked above the mirror and saw a crystal sword hanging from a piece of sticky tack. She grabbed it and showed it to Luna. "This it?" she asked, and Luna nodded. Together they then ran out of the room.

Back at the Temple, Koaru's condition was getting worse. He now had a fever, his breathing had become shallow and his body was twitching randomly. Amy was close to tears as Mina and Artemis came rushing into the room. The white cat looked at Koaru for a moment, then turned to the girls.

"Well, will he be ok?" Amy asked, fearing the answer. Artemis shook his head slowly. "Not likely. His mind has tampered with by the Negaverse, so I am amazed that he is still alive as it is."

Amy broke down, crying, into her hands, shaking all over. The others could think of no way to console her, just watching helplessly.

Serena and Luna burst through the doors, almost tripping over Lita, and looked around. "Is he ok?" Serena asked. Then silence that followed answered her question for her. Luna, however, jumped up and grabbed the crystal from Serena and carried it over to Koaru. Luna turned to face the Scouts. "Girls, there is still hope. I need you all to send your energy to the crystal. It is the only way to save him, now hurry!"

The girls quickly got to their feet and closed their eyes, trying to focus all of their power into the little pendant.

Outside, Jedite smiled. "Fools, just sealed your doom."

The five female warriors all opened their eyes to see the crystal glowing a faint blue color. Luna sighed, "We did it, girls, we did…" The crystal suddenly a dark purple color, and a wild wind picked up in the room. The wind surrounded Koaru, and dark energy started to swirl around him, lifting him off the bed and out through the open doorway. "What is happening!" Mina shouted as they chased after Koaru.

When the got outside, they were shocked. Koaru's body was glowing, the same way their bodies glowed when they transformed. When the glowing faded, Moon Envoy floated before them. Only, where his outfit had been white it was now black, and gold was now purple. His crescent staff was now black and in the shape of the grim reapers staff. Koaru opened his eyes, which burned red.

"No, it is him." Artemis said weakly. "The first of the four Tritus warriors, Moon Envoy." The five Sailor Scouts transformed, ready to stop Moon Envoy, even Sailor Mercury, though she was hesitant. "How do we stop him?" Sailor Moon asked, hoping for an easy solution. Luna looked at Moon Envoy. "Get the crystal from his around his neck, and he will lose most of his power." The five nodded and went to work.

Moon Envoy raised his scythe into the air and slashed down at the Scouts, giving the battle command **_"Nega Scythe Silence!"_** The five Scouts leapt away from the resulting black energy blade that shot in their direction, slicing a ten foot scar into the ground.

"Note to self," Sailor Mars said as she regained her footing, "Don't let Koaru hit you."

Moon Envoy flew after Sailor Venus, who was leaping off of a tree branch to get a decent shot at him. He grabbed her by the throat, spun around and threw her straight up into the air. He then placed the scythe behind himself. **_"Nega Scythe Silence!"_** he shouted as he slashed, shooting a black energy blade at Mina, who was in no condition to get out of the way.

"Minaaaaaa!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched the blade close in on her friend. Suddenly, the blade vanished. Serena stood there, dumb founded. "What the…?"

"Sailor Venus, are you alright?" Mina looked up to see that Tuxedo Mask had just saved her. She felt herself go red, "Er…yeah. I'm alright."

Koaru looked over at the newcomer, horn rimmed mask with a tuxedo, cape and top hat with a cane hooked on his wrist. The thought that this man thought he was a challenge for him angered Koaru, right to his twisted soul.

"You dare mock me, masked man?" Koaru growled as he charged energy into his arms, causing them to glow black. Tuxedo Mask looked over at him, feeling slightly nervous as he took in how much power this new enemy possessed. "I in no way meant to mock you." He replied, standing straight up and withdrawing a rose from his pocket. Moon Envoy molded the energy into two large spears, and flew straight at Tuxedo. "Well you did!" he roared as he threw one of the spears at him

Tuxedo Mask barely dodged the black spear aimed at his heart. It struck a tree behind him and exploded, turning the oak into a pile of toothpicks. Koaru slashed down with the remaining spear, and Mask raised his cane to block the attack. The spear head connected with the cane, and detonated, blowing the cane in half and sending Tuxedo flying backwards. "Defend yourself!" Moon Envoy shouted as he rushed after Mask and grabbed him by the throat, spun around, and threw him straight down

Tuxedo Mask exhaled sharply as he slammed into the ground, then hacked up blood as Koaru flew down, somersaulted, and slammed his heel into Mask's gut. "And you call yourself their protector." Envoy said as he walked away, leaving Tuxedo Mask lying on the ground.

"Koaru! You will pay for that!" Sailor Moon shouted as she ran at her brother. He turned to look at her, ducked down, and swept her feet out from under her with a kick, then planted his hands on the ground and kicked out at her, like a horse, and sent her flying straight up into the air, winded. He then raised his scythe.

"Sailor Moon! Get out of the way!" Luna shouted as Koaru shot another black blade at her. "How can she? Sailor Jupiter asked, charging energy into her antenna and launching the lightning at Koaru, who blocked it with one hand.

Sailor Moon turned in mid air, watching the blade come to her, and time slowed down. She reached up, grabbed her tiara, charged her energy into it, and threw it straight at the blade, striking it head on, and knocking it back towards Moon Envoy. Serena smiled, _"How you say bro, Boo-ya-ka-sha?" _ she thought in triumph.

Koaru looked, raised both hands, blocking Sailor Venus' Beam Smash and Sailor Mars' Fire Ignite. He then matched the energy output and shot their attacks back at them, along with some of his own power. He lowered his arms, happy with watching the two Scouts get blown backwards and into the wall. He suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, and turned to see the black blade two feet from him.

Sailor Moon smiled as she saw the blade strike Koaru, severing the chain, and the crystal dropping to the ground. Then she crashed into the tree below with the landing cry, "SON OF A-!"

Moon Envoy's body glowed pure black, then erupted with white energy, sending up a dust cloud around him and blowing Sailor Moon out of the tree. From the center of the dust cloud came Koaru's cries of pain.

"What is happening!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she and the others watched, holding their arms in front of their faces to shield themselves from the dust and rocks that were flying around. Artemis crouched lower to the ground, squinting his eyes. "I believe that he is healing, regaining his memories, and possibly turning to our side!" he shouted back, now digging his claws into the ground to keep himself on the planet.


	11. Learning of Power

Chapter 11: Learning of Power

Koaru collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping and panting, sweat dripping off his face and arms, a small trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. The Moon Envoy uniform was back to its original colors, but the helmet had been destroyed, showing the Scouts that he was truly Koaru and Moon Envoy.

"Christ, who hit me with the semi?" Koaru asked as he sat back on his heels, then gawked at the Sailor Scouts, not knowing who they were, then checking his own clothes, wondering what the hell he was wearing. "What the…" What's going on? Who are you guys?"

Luna nodded in understanding. "Yes, that is understandable. He doesn't remember everything."

Koaru's eyes bulged in their sockets and his jaw dropped. "What the…Luna! You can talk!" he looked up at the Scouts again, and it slowly donned on him. He looked straight at Sailor Moon. "Serena?" he asked, still slightly bewildered. Sailor Moon nodded. Koaru turned to the others, "Amy…Lita…Raye…Mina?" All four nodded, each one smiling slightly.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, then nodded. Luna approached Koaru. "Welcome back, Prince Tritus." Artemis walked over and picked up the crystal. He set it in front of Koaru and sat back, his eyes glowing white as his own memories returned. "Koaru, you know how there are these four spaces in the crystal's hilt?" he asked, and Koaru slowly nodded, his expression causing Sailor Mercury to burst into a fit of giggles. Artemis continued, "those spaces are to contain power gems, which will give you more power and new outfits with each one you have. The Moon Envoy Guardian is the main power you receive."

Luna closed her eyes, and her crescent mark glowed bright white, then a small red gem appeared, which floated into one of the spaces on the hilt. Luna opened her eyes and looked at Koaru. "This gem will increase your energies and fire and earth based attacks."

Koaru looked at her, slightly shocked. "Why not give me all the gems? Then I would be unstoppable!"

Luna shook her head, then looked at him again. "I only have two, and the other one, well, I plan on never giving it to you. It is too dangerous."

Koaru sighed, "So I have to find the others?" he asked. "Luna nodded. "With that crystal, you are no longer Moon Envoy. You are now the Solar Knight, the second of the four Tritus Royal Guardians."

From the shadows, Jedite glared at the Scouts and Guardian. "Damn it, I was sure that he would kill them." He growled, then turned to the general next to him, Chiron. "You can have them, as you requested, Chiron. Just leave Sailor Moon for Queen Beryl." Jedite then left, leaving the cloaked general in the alley, excited about the fight.


	12. Learning How Power Works & Epilogue

Chapter 12: Learning How Power Works

The explosion sent Sailor Venus into a brick wall and showered the others with rubble. "What the hell?" Koaru shouted as he leapt up and covered Sailor Mercury. "I think we are being attacked." Luna said, and Koaru rolled his eyes.

Chiron walked out of the alley, approaching the Scouts with a slight swing in his walk. "So, you are the great warriors that have been causing us trouble?" he said, feeling bewildered that such weaklings could be so annoying.

Sailor Mars got to her feet, thoroughly pissed off. "So, we are weak, are we?" she asked, charging her energy, causing Chiron to pause. **_"Mars Fire…Ignite!" _**The fireball slammed into Chiron, engulfing him in swirling flames.

The fire dissipated, and Chiron stood there, untouched. "Yes, I would say so." He replied, causing the six warriors to gasp. Koaru got up, picking the Crescent Staff as he got up. "Well, if magic, or whatever it is that they use, won't work, then what if I used steel!" Koaru threw himself at Chiron, who drew out a spear, blocking the blow. "You can't defeat me with just kenjutsu (weapon combat), boy. You need more then that."

Koaru smiled as he stood locked with Chiron. "Alright, so kenjutsu isn't enough. What if I added a bit of taijutsu?" Chiron's eyes widened as Koaru released his grip on the staff and ducked down, then aimed a kick straight up at Chiron's jaw. **_"Rising Thunder!"_** Koaru shouted as his foot sent Chiron flying straight up, then leapt up after him. Koaru then kicked straight up, striking Chiron in the lower back. **_"Pillar of Pain!"_** Chiron flipped over Koaru, and he spun 180 degrees and slammed his heel into Chiron's upper rib cage. **_"Heart Breaker!" _**The attack crushed Chiron's rib cage and sending him down into the ground, hard.

Chiron looked up, and saw Koaru fly down at him, doing a very fast series of front flips as he came down. _"Damn…"_ he thought.

"**_Thunder Strike!"_** Koaru slammed his heel into Chiron's chest, creating an explosion that blew a crater into the street.

"Holy Shit! Sailor Jupiter shouted as the dust settled around the dark outline that was Koaru. After the dust had settled, they saw Chiron's body at the bottom of the crater, a hole blown right through him chest, his blood all around the crater. Koaru pulled his foot out of the corpse, a strange gleam in his eye. "That felt good." He said, turning o face the girls, who all gasped. Black and blue rope like markings had appeared on his neck and face.

Luna gasped then ran at Koaru and sunk her teeth into Koaru's ankle. He yelped, and the marks vanished. Koaru shook his head, then looked around. "What happened?" he asked. Luna explained, "That tattoo is not a tattoo. It is a mark called a Shadow Scar. I will explain all the details later, but if you feeling evil, and have an evil intent in your heart, I will take control of you." Koaru whistled. He then looked at the cat. "Can I use magic too?" The Scouts laughed, and Artemis sighed. "Training him will be no fun at all."

Epilogue

The final battle against Queen Beryl took place like the anime. Koaru was not there, due to his crashing his motorcycle into a truck while chasing Jedite.

Look for the next story, which will appear within the next three months. Look for _TheTrue Ruler of Tritus _this fall.


End file.
